User blog:Icey778/Rap Battles of Excellence Redux Off Season: Paper Mario vs Isaac(Binding of Isaac Afterbirth)
Before the Battle: Here we have Isaac from the Binding of Isaac Afterbirth going against Paper Mario. I did the best I could with this, but I didn't put in as much effort because this battle was just for fun. I hope you guys like it. Sidenote: I had been debating on scrapping or releasing this one. Because it's kind of whacky, but I decided ehh why not. Paper Mario vs Isaac VS Paper Mario: I'll fire drive your ass into the sky Tell me kid are you ready to roll a die? You'll get more than pinky eye in this fight It'll be blinky lights like your blinky screen Hammer throw your bod outta ring Then come back with quake and a spring Smackin' rugrats while you fight piles of shit You're unfit to face someone with story commit And ya have to be gory to show you're derogatory But you're corny like your flies category Isaac: It's Isaac rising flaming fighting Sights heightening becoming frighenting I'm here to beat this overrated overweighted fucker who's outdated I created a rise in rogue games, demonstrated rogues can be the greatest I'm still going strong while you're still going hog! And yeah I wear a thong, but at least I keep quality on While you color splash and do things outta fash I'm having a bash and puttin' greed's ass on blast Go back doing meaningless tasks just to get a crystal star You think you traveled far, but couldn't get outta Rougueport's heart Man, this bozo can't face anyone solo I got the relics and charms to beat this rolo! Paper Mario: Ya smell like Rogueport sewers your rapping is manuere Skewer you on spikes up the pooper Wahoo Wahee whoop you down cause you're frail and weak You fail worse than your mom fetish, freak I got the feats to beat this fecal lovin' child And I'll be goin' atcha like I'm Keelhaul Key in the wild Speaking of keys you're worthless without em so please And you can't get off your feet without needing help from freaks I'll give ya a heart attack, worse than your heart attacks Smacking you with facts harder than I beat shadow queens ass Seven is the only RNG I need for ease While you have trouble finding that many keys I'm out this tease go fuck devils and angels, peace! Isaac: That was in hardmode you're not hard bro You jump around like an idiot who's high on coke But it's mushrooms that leave you broke And you just lied cause that was from a previous version Don't need a diversion to smack this simpleton into aversion I'm a high tear mastermind and have powers of master kind So much so I even piss on demon and angel shrines I got mom's knife, brimstone, glass can. at my disposal Your proposal is over a hundred HP to go postal Or cowering at five with charge b's as you're hopeful This ain't ultra greed you're in ultra need, Of an alt friend to help you proceed You fell for an obvious creed and almost concede, To x-fucks who almost left anyone in need of free! Paper Mario: Stop, you pop pills for fills Your game has barely any thrills, Unless you are strong enough to kill Now go back to walkin' in high heels! You need 10 health while I only need seven of it You bit worse than when your demon guy's split You're not fit to face this amazing acrobatist You need practice in more than walking on spikes with callus Isaac: And your journey is more predictable than the basements I walk You fuck, couldn't get off the princess's machine slot You're not hot, and your worthless princess always gets caught I got cards and runes to put this man in distraught He'll need a hierophant after I am done with this taunt! Cause as long as I have a fire mind it's not all for naught You had to have everything good to you TAUGHT! Paper Mario: You're more of a mess than the pit of a hundred trials You defile yourself with harm to get vile While I play files to save spirits from viles! And all your characters are just a obvious swap I think I'm done mocking this blood spewing twat! 'WHO WON? ' 'Who will be next? ' 'WE'LL SEE! ' Who Won? Paper Mario Isaac Tie Hint For the Next Battle: Category:Blog posts